


Vault of Futa Ruby Rose

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Mass Harem, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Slight Fallout AU- When Ruby, along with her family members, and many other citizens of Vale retreat into a Vault they are left without a male specimen to help continue the species. Fortunately for them Ruby had a little 'accident' when she was younger after experiment with radioactive energy when building a robot. She grew a dick and to this day had been an uncomfortable secret she and her family kept until the Vault's water supply, which had been laced with fertility supplements, causes all the attendants to go crazy with lust. For Ruby it kickstarted her dormant need for lust as it made her crazy for breeding all the other women. Overseer Ozma might just allow her to do just that.





	1. Family comes First

 

**Vault of Futa Ruby’s Women**

**CM for Pittman**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- Family comes first**

 

*************

 

In the world of Remnant,where Faunus, the humanoids with animal features, coexisted alongside with humans there had been a war that escalated to crisis proportions. Somewhere in the Sonos continent, there was a town located near one of the many Vaults planted throughout the land. One such Vault was called; Vault 69. Around the kingdom there were many of these steel walled safe heavens located in case of a nuclear Fallout, unfortunately that is what came to pass. 

When kingdoms from all over butted heads with each other things escalated into all out nuclear Dust warfare in the shapes of missiles! The world ended, but before that many of this one town’s residents whom all happened to be female were herded inside that vault before the surface’s destruction.

There were many girls and literally no males, the townsfolk pondered this oddity until it was told to them at a seminar by the Overseer Ozma, a bespectacled mysterious woman with silver hair and round sunglasses, that this Vault held a disgusting yet needful purpose to repopulate the planet. Before dissent could be voiced she quickly quieted her people down explaining the more dire of situations; there were left without a male or any means to inseminate to continue living for generations. Among all those attending one family stood out from all the rest, with one girl having a particularly unusual ‘addition’ to her body; Ruby Rose. 

Standing there in the thick of the crowd Ruby, who now sported her Vault suit which clung tightly to her petite young body, stood with her whole family listening to Ozma’s instructions on how to live in that. With her were her mother Summer Rose, an entrancing youthful beauty of a woman and a mother who resembled an older version of her daughter except with longer hair draped around her shoulders. Her dazzling silver eyes gave her a serene disposition as well as a wise one, and her body was rather perfect in its slim figure. 

There was her sister Yang; a buxom blonde party girl that loved to box. She was older than Ruby by at least two years and sporting a very mature body for someone her age. Her long mane of golden curly hair draped all the way down to her back, she wore her Vault suit with the zipper down enough to showcase her impressive cleavage. Something Ruby was envious of.  

Little did she know that she wouldn't have to feel that way for long, for her special appendage tucked between her legs was starting to get affected by the radioactive energy she felt on her body before arriving.

*********

“That is why, my people, we will thrive and find a solution to our woes. As far as we know we are all but hundreds of women and girls uprooted from our homes, but we are not without hope. We will thrive and find a means of refuge somewhere or at the very least a suitable specimen and means to keeping our population stabilized.” Ozma stated in her address to the entirely female Vault population standing before her.

‘She really seems like she’s not there, huh.’ Ruby thought to herself clutching her favored pet Zwei in her arms. “I hope they don't’ decide to eat you if things get hairy with food.” She said down to her pet mindlessly wagging its tail.

Yang leaned closer to the side whispering in her sister’s ear with a cheeky grin on her face.

“No boys, huh? That’s a bummer, it’s gonna suck in here with all the estrogen running about, Rubes.” Yang commented in a light hearted way despite her inner turmoil about their situation.

Ruby simply nodded till Yang jabbed her elbow into her side speaking up again.

“You know...if they’re desperate to uh...pop out babies maybe you can help them with your thing? I mean, you have balls inside right?” She whispered causing Ruby to bristle up in embarrassment and look back and forth wondering if anyone heard that.

“Yaaaang!” Ruby whispered back vehemently shutting her up and causing them both to feel tense. Unbeknownst to them a pair of fluffy cat ears heard the pair’s exchange and wondered if it was true.

The assembly reached a conclusion as various Vault workers came to present the new attendees their Vault dwelling addresses. 

“Okay, girls. Let’s go make this our new home then.” A cheery woman spoke out from behind them causing Yang and Ruby to turn and greet the smiling mother Summer Rose. 

“As long as they’re packing whiskey I could care less where we end up living.” Another womanly voice spoke out as the crowd slowly dispersed revealing to the young girls their aunt Qrow right there wearing her Vault Suit slovenly. Next to her was another woman wearing one, she had a long a dark mane of raven colored hair and bright red eyes accessorized with an unfriendly scowl. Their aunt Raven.

“If you ask me civilization could do with an overhaul after this collapse, it’s only a shame no men made it inside here. Many women will be craving companionship of the phallic kind, myself included.” Raven spoke causing Summer to wrap her hands around the girls’ ears.

“Raven! My girls don’t need to hear any dirty things, if you’re going to be living with us, both of you, then we’re gonna set down some ground rules after we arrive at our dwelling.” Summer stated firmly and heatedly making Ruby giggle and Yang roll her eyes. Qrow and Raven shrugged and followed her along to the vault they’ll be staying at.

*********

“So you’re telling me we cannot filter out the fertility supplements that were poured into the water? What are we going to do with hundreds of horny women? There’ll be chaos about since they’re unable to slake their coming urges.” Ozma started with a sense calmness and urgency. Across from her was her right hand; Glynda Goodwitch, and standing beside her was her left hand; Jane Ironwood. One was a former teacher at Beacon Academy and the other a former Military general that was demoted in rank. 

Glynda was a bespectacled womanly beauty with platinum blonde hair styled into a side curl bang with bun in the back. Jane Ironwood was a stern disciplined military woman with a cybernetic prosthetic arm she lost in combat, she had short neatly combed black hair styled to the side with a piercing pair of blue eyes. Similar to Glynda in figure yet was packing a fair bit more muscle, whereas Glynda  sported a healthy pair of DD’s Jane only had a firm C-cup and baby bearing hips. 

“Well, ma'am. The original occupants had intended for there to be widespread copulation for population purposes, they were thorough in implementing those fertility supplements into the water supply for maximum efficiency in the wake of near-mass extinction. Suffice to say it was ideal, but unfortunately, they didn’t leave any instructions behind on filtering it out nor is there any machinery to do so. It’ll have to do until we find a male specimen.” Glynda explained looking at her clipboard.

Ozma nodded grimly and placed her chin into her hands wondering what action to take. She was an attractive sophisticated woman with a modest build and elegant features, sporting a perky C-cup pair of breasts she also happened to be very fit and flexible underneath her Overseer’s Vault Suit. Her silver hair was long and neatly styled down her back with curved bangs covering a side of her face, her round sunglasses were small and granted her a rather mystique appearance.

“Pent up sexual tension is one thing, but what about the chaos that is to follow? If these women can’t satisfy their soon-to-be hormonal urges we may have dissent then uprising on our hands.” Jane noted until all three of them heard a knocking on the sliding door catching their attention.

Ozma stood up and pressed the button on her intercom to hear from her ‘secretary’.

“Yes? What is it, Angel?” 

“Madam Overseer I have an occupant here, a young girl, who claims she has something of great importance to tell us concerning our ‘male specimen’ problem. Shall I buzz her in?” 

Ozma exchanged surprised looks with Jane and Glynda then turned back to the intercom. “Yes, bring her in, Angel.”

The intercom buzzed and the sliding door opened up revealing a teenage Faunus girl possessing fluffy cat ears and amber eyes. She had a lithe modest figure with slightly wider hips and held a contemplative look on her face as she entered leaving the door to slide shut behind her.

Ozma and her two confidants were eager to hear what she had as she stepped toward the middle and stood between them ready to report.

“Well what is your name? What is it you possess that may be of importance to the Vault as a whole? Angel stated it had something to do with ‘Male specimen’, care to elaborate?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m Blake Belladonna, I’m here with my other Faunus family members; my mother and her lover. What I came to tell you is that I overhead one particular tennant having….male genitalia from you spoke in the assembly earlier.” Blake began sparking looks of interest between the three as she went on. “At first I thought it was a male who was mistaken for a female, but my enhanced senses told me it was indeed a girl who happened to have a phallic appendage formed on her body. I could smell the stink of semen and I overheard her sister mention that she had her ‘balls’ on the inside of her body. Does this...help with the problem?” 

There was a moment of silence between the three wondering as to the conditions that lead to a young woman having that significant appendage, but alast Ozma cleared her throat ready to ask who they were and where they might find them when Glynda spoke up.

“Ma’am! If what she is saying is true, then wouldn’t that mean that young girl will go in a frenzied state as soon as she drinks the water?” Glynda reported urgently causing Jane and Ozma’s eyes to go wide in shock.

‘Water? What are they talking about?’ Blake thought.

“I think her family are the ones who are in immediate ‘danger’ of a virile lust filled girl who also has a penis then. I wonder what side effects it’ll bring out in her.” Jane noted.

***********

Within the Vault Dwelling of the Rose Xiao Long family….

 

Ruby Rose hunched over the kitchen sink shivering in growing lustful excitement upon drinking a cup of water. Similar effects happened to the various members of the family all within their own rooms; Yang zipped her Vault suit all the way down and begun mastubating furiously, the Branwen sisters stripped themselves of their clothing and started frenziedly making out with each other naked there on the bed, and Summer walked heavily toward the couch hoping that whatever the Vault had for entertainment would keep her mind off her sexually active state. 

She was unaware of what had been going on with her daughter as the latter turned around to face her direction and stalk towards the woman with pervasive lustful intentions. Ruby had a look of sexual hunger on her face as she was now frenzied, her member became erect and extremely hard creating a noticeable bulge within her suit. Thus she zipped it down revealing her bra clad chest and releasing her hardened foot long erection in all its glory!

When Summer rose up to her feet ready to get another drink of water she paused in fright upon seeing her exposed daughter stalk over to her with a depraved look of lust in her eyes. Ruby licked the corners of her mouth with her tongue once she saw the woman and took in her curves. Her member twitched with excitement as a simple goal kept repeated in her mind; ‘Breed’.

“Ruby? Oooh my goodness!” Summer noted when seeing her plucky fifteen-year-old daughter saunter over to her with her erected foot long dick hanging out of her Vault suit. Ruby had a positively glowing expression in her eyes that spoke of pure lust. 

Summer backed into a wall in surprise and mild fright as she made her way over to her with obvious intentions on using it. She was surprised at her daughter’s appendage having grown as large as it did, she could swear it wasn’t that large before as it now was a foot long and apparently growing larger. She suspects it was likely due to the radiation of the surface affecting it. It was radiation in the first place that created it, Summer remembers when Ruby was experimenting with a radiation fueled plasma rifle when she was denied building a robot.

“The blue radiation exposure that gave you your ‘gift’, it got enhanced by whatever waves of radiation from up there.” Summer noted with awe as Ruby closed in with nothing but lust on her young mind. Summer saw it and couldn’t help but feel a great deal of arousal growing within her body. Her nether regions moistened and before she could process any of it or deny her state of sexual need Ruby was on top of her.

When Summer looked back to her she was met with the lips of Ruby’s brushing into hers for a less than daughterly kiss. One that involved the young girl pressing her tongue into the older woman’s mouth!

“Hhhmmmnn!! Mmmnnhh!!” Ruby drooled whorish as she swept her tongue around inside of her mother’s mouth tasting everything inside and dominating the older woman’s tongue!

Alarm bells went off inside Summer’s head as she was being frenched by her daughter, she didn’t know what to feel except the taste of Ruby’s tongue wiggling inside of her mouth lapping her saliva up in swirls. Summer soon relaxed a bit more as she felt the pheromones Ruby now exuded, another side effect she somehow got from the combination of the radiation mutation as well as the fertility water if her guess was anything to go by. The older woman was beginning to feel the shared aura of Lust from her daughter overwhelm her.

“Mmmhhh!! Ruby!!” Summer moaned and the older woman grasped her daughter’s head into her hands deepening the kiss. The sinful exchange of their lips intensified with Ruby eagerly swallowing her mother’s tongue into her mouth while she ground her body up against her stiff erection.

Ruby and Summer meshed lips hungrily wrapping their arms around each other as they brought their bodies to the floor of their Vault dwelling. The mother and daughter duo continued hungrily making out with Ruby exerting dominance over Summer’s tongue, the older women liked that she was on the bottom of their exchange as Ruby began trudging off her clothing to appear naked.

There she was lying naked atop of her mother aggressively pulling apart her lips with her own while her hands busied themselves undoing her own Vault suit. Summer giggled playfully and allowed as Ruby tugged apart her outfit revealing her perfect in-shape body before her. Summer lied nude on top of her discarded outfit lying there with her hands behind her head posing like a goddess in a painting. Her breasts were modest yet robust in their bouncy C cup sized shape, her waist had gotten a little slimmer since drinking the fertilized water in the system, and her hips were perfectly wide baby bearing wonders. 

“Oh ho ho, you’re so hot, mommy.” Ruby cooed blushing at the sight of her now naked mother as she she gripped her length in her hands ready to slid it inside of her. 

“Ruby..! Don’t *whimpers sexually* do this….!” Summer moaned as Ruby spread apart her thighs and inched her throbbing phallus closer to her vulva. Ruby wasn’t listening, she was just focused on fucking her and secretly Summer wanted it too. She, like many others in the Vault, were going to be pent up with sexual tension for the male organ and Ruby may have to be the one to oblige that option. She just wondered if she literally can get people pregnant.

“Haah!” Ruby shrugged off the rest of her clothing appearing as naked as the day she was born while she prowled over her own mother ready to breed with her. Summer simply laid back shrugging off her Vault suit and showcasing her now naked body to her daughter while the latter hooked her arms under her the back of her legs raising them up as she readied herself to take her in mating press position.

Summer could practically feel the heat of Ruby’s member hover over her pussy and as Ruby drew her hips back she plunged herself inside the woman’s snatch penetrating her in one fell swoop!

Schluup!!

“Hhaaaahhh!!! Ruby!” Summer howled out arching her back as she felt Ruby drive her cock up into her pussy filling her up in one go! She winced as she felt the member breach past her cervix to poke out inside her womb.

Ruby’s face contorted into a very sexually depraved one; eyes rolled up to their sockets, tongue falling out, wide mouth open smile that reeked of satisfying her lust. Summer felt her legs twitch as they dangled up in the air upon feeling her daughter’s appendage stretch out her vaginal cavity! Her face gradually screwed up into one of pure erotic bliss as she felt immense waves of pleasure begin to flow into her.

“Oooohh yeah!! Mmmmnnh! Mommy!!” Ruby cried out while relishing the tight spongy suction of her mother’s cunt squeezing down on her length. Ruby drew back her hips and started fucking her! Loud wet slaps of bodies meeting flesh soon followed and Summer clasped her hands right around her daughter’s shoulders clinging to her as the younger one slammed her dick into her sopping tight twat!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

“Ah ah ah ah ah aaaahhh!! Ruuuubbyyy!!!” Summer wailed out intelligibly as her daughter continued feverishly slamming her hips down onto her body! Each thrust sent a small wave of impact rippling across the doughy skin of Summer’s supple light skinned ass! 

Ruby held herself closer with her arms keeping her mother pinned underneath her and her legs dangling up in the air jerking about to her rocking movements. Despite giving birth roughly sixteen years ago Summer was still as tight as a virgin and that was what Ruby loved as she sawed her phallic meat into her.

“Mmmnnh!! Ooohh!! Yes!!” Ruby cried out with an open mouth stretched into ecstatic euphoria. Below her Summer was a drooling mess as her daughter’s foot long length continued plowing into her. The pace of Ruby’s fucking increased with intensity as the teen girl wound up getting closer to releasing her load inside her.

Part of Summer was worried about the consequences of what would happen if she became pregnant with her own daughter’s child, but the blissful feelings of sex and lust that occupied her mind staved off any thoughts of reluctance. Ruby continued rapidly slapping her hips into her body, eventually leaning down enough to capture the woman’s face into her lips for a deep tongue probing lip-lock wrought of incest.

“Nnnaaaahhh!!” Ruby drawled as she and Summer frenziedly swapped spit in their overly erotic make out session. Ruby’s body continued to pound savagely into her mother’s sopping hole until eventually her movements reached an apex with her feeling ready to cum.

Knowing this she bounced her body down onto her some with even harder thrusts making Summer’s body feel like jelly.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

“Hhnh! Hhhaaah! Hooaaaaaggh!! Here it comes!!” Ruby howled as she pulled her lips off from Summer’s mouth with a wet plop and held her close with her arms pulling her in! Their breasts squished against each other as Ruby’s hips bucked two more times into Summer’s pussy before slamming it all the way to the hilt and cumming!

Summer’s eyes went wide and her mouth held open agape as she entered a grand state of bliss! Her pussy came down on Ruby’s member at the same time after feeling the girls’ phallus throb and pulsate inside of her, thick globs of cum poured into the woman’s fertile womb quickly filling her up! The feel of Ruby’s liquid warmth pouring into her depths made her arch her back and cum all over again causing her vaginal muscles to squeeze it for more, and more was what she got.

Glug!!Glug!! Glug…!!!

Thick bulges of sperm traveled down Ruby’s shaft visibly to pour into Summer’s fertile depths. The girl didn’t know it but she was potent and had likely impregnated her very own mother just now. Summer simply laid there moaning blissfully as she entered a dream like state of euphoria upon being heavily creampied by her daughter. Ruby held her close and continued letting out rope after rope of thick potent semen into her depths while keeping her in the mating press position. That depraved lust addled face stayed on her the whole time while she finished up. A bundle of sperm cells reached towards a lonesome egg somewhere deep inside the mother-to-be and began the fertilization process.

After minutes gone by Ruby eventually finished and pulled herself out of her mother’s sopping sperm-filled cunt leaving her passed out with a goofy smile on her face. Ruby herself sighed in sexual relief and noted her member was still hard, the reality of her actions didn’t sink into her just yet for she was still in a state of craven lust and needed to purge the sexual poison in her body.

‘And I know just who to go to for that.’ Ruby thought walking away from Summer’s sprawled heavily breathing form laying there in the living room as she sauntered over to another room in the Vault in search of Yang.

-

“Mmnnh! Hhaah!! Oohh! Gah!” Yang panted as she lie face up on her bed with her fingers slick with her juices. She was naked all around save for a pushed up black sports bra and thin pair of panties dangling around her left ankle. 

The blonde teenage girl was breathing slightly raggedly in frustration at being unable to get herself off, at least not fully. She had been fingering her sensitive pussy for an hour straight and yet felt no grand release by her own hands, this was frustrating to her because the Vault or rather their dwelling lacked any round nubbed objects to do so with.

“Dammit! The second I drank the water in this place I became a bitch in heat and nothing can bring me off!”  She pointed out to herself sitting back up with a frown on her beautiful face. She clutched the bed’s edge irritably and let out a huff of frustration until she head her room door open up. Turning her head Yang’s eyes went wide upon the sight of her baby sister standing there with a hungry look and a fully erect member that had been slickly lubricated with precum oozing out the tip.

“R-Ruby?” 

“Yang….I-I need...I need to let it out! Help me...Mom already did and it’s not enough.” Ruby said stalking into Yang’s room with her erect member twitching excitedly at the sight of her naked sister.

Yang gulped as she saw her come closer feeling her nether regions moisten at the sight of her sister wanting to fuck her.

“Wait a minute, did you say ‘Mom’? What did she...do….with you…?” She started feeling woozy as Ruby’s pheromones kicked in making her more relaxed and longing for her sister’s phallus touching her skin. Lowering her eyelids into a sultry gaze the blonde pulled the shorter redhead into her arms and inhaled her lips onto her own! 

Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around her backside pulling herself closer as they shared in a tongue swabbing exchange of incestuous lust. Their eyes were closed and their faces flustered with blush as sisters wrestled tongues with each other in the most intimate erotic fashion. 

“Mmnnhhh!! Hmmm!!” Ruby hummed delightfully as she tasted Yang’s mouth on her tongue. Yang moaned back in turn sucking her sister’s lips into an overly intimate kiss.

The two made out standing up with their hands roaming around each other affectionately. Yang was aflux with heated arousal as she tasted her younger sister on her lips and tongue. She grew more aroused than ever before as Ruby hiked her leg up along her right side grinding herself against her. Her girl dick poked and prodded against her navel region prompting Yang to feel more excited than ever to have it inside of her. 

Kissing passionately for a few more minutes they reluctantly broke off with trails of saliva bridging between their lips and trance like gazes in their eyes. Yang drew herself back onto the bed getting on all fours like a dog and wiggling her behind at her sister enticingly as Ruby grew stiffer by the second at watching her sister like that.

“Yang….mmmh!” Ruby squealed with excitement as the feral lust that accumulated within her body took over her mind. She was no longer thinking about the repercussions of these incestuous breeding affairs, she was only thinking with her dick and how much she wanted to plow her family members. Her vagina underneath the base of her shaft moistened with excitement as she sauntered over to Yang’s prone body and lined up her dick to penetrate her sopping tight vulva.

Ruby shuddered in excitement as she felt the head of her meat slide across the spongy moistness of Yang’s pussy lips. She knew her sister was no virgin, but she could tell from Yang’s anxious glances at her cock that she had never taken her newly enhanced size before either. Reaching over and grabbing her hips Ruby pressed herself forward encasing the head of her dick within the tightness of her pussy inch by inch!

“Hhoaaahh! Ruby!!” Yang cried out in ecstasy as she felt her sister’s large girl penis stretch out her insides as it dug its way closer to her cervix. Yang dug her fingers into the bed surface tightly as Ruby wordlessly moaned in euphoria as Yang’s pussy encased her entire member. 

The blonde babe scrunched up her face in a somewhat straining expression as she felt her insides fit to match Ruby’s length. She felt nobody else would be able to fill after today. Shuddering in soft consecutive moans Yang winced once Ruby pressed the tip of her member against her cervix. Gripping her hands tightly around her waist Ruby grit her teeth and pushed on through breaching into her womb!

Yang shuddered violently as she felt the immense sensation cause her to cum all over Ruby’s dick in a fierce orgasm!

“Nnngggh! Yaaaang!” Ruby breathed out tossing her head back as she felt her sister clench down her vaginal muscles on her throbbing length in sporadic pulses. It wasn’t enough to make her cum but it did rev her engine quite a bit seeing her sister squirm like that.

Once Yang calmed down after having her orgasm Ruby hilted herself further and started pumping into her from behind! Yang purred feeling so full and electric as her sister began slamming her waist into her buttocks like a horny animal.

“Yeeaaahhh!! Ruby!! Hoooaahh!” Yang howled as she started bouncing back against the shorter girl’s waist! The repeat sensation of being filled up was all she had on her mind as her mouth stretched into a wide open smile. 

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!!

‘She feels so goooooodd!!’ Ruby thought relishing the tightness of her sister clamping down on her meat. Again and again she pounded into her rear slapping her body into her buttocks with all the energy she could muster. 

The bed creaked and Yang’s body continued rocking rampantly against her sister’s thrusting frame! Both girls had deliriously wide smiles of sexual bliss on her face as the bed rocked and small spritzes of vaginal fluids gushed out of Yang’s opening as Ruby feverishly plowed into it.

Loud fleshy sounds of their bodies colliding into each other made their way to Qrow and Raven’s room where the two rested after having both cum all over each other during a scissoring pose earlier. Qrow was the first one to get up as she noticed a strange noise coming from within the dwelling, she stood up from the bed leaving a snoozing Raven to rest on her side breathing raggedly with juices staining the sheets. Qrow Branwen was a fairly cynical alcoholic woman that was once an esteemed warrior, she wore a choker with a lopsided cross on her neck. Had shoulder length dark hair that was straightened into a mundane style, and a full voluptuous figure due to her athleticism during military life. Her bust was a modest yet firm C cup size and her hips were adequately wide.

“Huh, you hear something weird, sis?” Qrow asked in a slightly slurred tone from drinking earlier. All she got back was Raven’s snoring as a response. 

Walking to her bedroom door she pressed the button sliding it up as she walked out into the parlor to see the shocking sight of a passed out Summer Rose laying on the living room table with sperm oozing out of freshly fucked cunt.

“What in the he-”

“Hhhaaahhhh!! Yes! Ruby! Yess!! Fuck me!” Yang’s voice resounded from the walls of her room earning an utterly befuddled look from Qrow’s face.

‘Ookay, better go see what that’s all about. There’s gotta be a million questions running through my mind right now after seeing this.’ She thought to himself still utterly thrown by seeing actual semen ooze out of Summer’s cunt. And judging by the scene it looked to be consensual, whoever the man was managed to either charm her enough to spread open her legs or simply overpowered her into being fucked like a ragdoll.

Creeping up to Yang’s bedroom door Qrow pressed the sliding door button opening it and revealing an utterly shocking sight of Ruby, with a long penis no less, fucking her sister Yang savagely in doggystyle position.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Ruby! I’m cuummminng!!” Yang roared suddenly seizing up and curling her body against Ruby’s pattering frame!

“NNgghh!” Ruby winced when she felt her sister’s walls come down on her dick causing her to succumb to the bliss and buck into her for the finale! “Aaaahhh! Yang!!”

Qrow’s eyes went wide when she looked upon her nieces engaging in such an intense copulation that they didn’t even notice her being there. Ruby shuddered with a loud breathy moan of ecstasy as she bucked and bucked and humped her sister’s ass while loudly pumping a thick batch of potent sperm into her body. Yang, upon feeling the warm liquid, shuddered in bliss as she felt her sister pour a thick helping of cum into her young fertile womb likely impregnating her. 

Glug! Glug!! Glug…!!

The ramifications of this were lost on both of them in the midsts during the blissful states of euphoria they were in. Neither one cared if pregnancy resulted as a consequence, Ruby only wanted more just to sated and Yang felt she could truly get used to having her rail her at her own leisure.

“Oohhh yeah….Ruby that was amazing….” Yang said dreamily as she slumped into her bed relaxing into a blissful slumber as a horde of sperm cells raced towards one of her eggs and began the fertilization process.

“Hee hee, I can’t wait to see if- Auntie Qrow?!” Ruby blurted out when she snapped her attention to see the sight of her naked aunt Qrow leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and an inscrutable expression on her face.

Yang snapped up as well and faced their aunt with fearful eyes until she moved from her spot in the doorway over to the girls. Ruby, despite feeling her heart race at the thought of getting in trouble, found her aunt extremely attractive and in shape despite being a drunkard. Her sparkling silver eyes took in the sight of her naked sweaty body as she closed in on the cowering niece, who by then pulled out of her sister’s sopping cunt leaving a oozing waterfall of sperm to pour out.

“Uh! Auntie Qrow….I can explain!” Ruby stammered feeling her member wilt slightly as Qrow sat down onto their bed between them with an unreadable expression on her face.

Her crimson eyes glanced down to see Ruby’s dick going flaccid and surprising both of them she picked up into her left hand gripping it and causing Ruby to softly moan in her throat. Yang watched perplexed and increasingly aroused just like Ruby as their aunt wordlessly started pumping the girl’s shaft to regain hardness causing her to squirm right there on the bed. 

“Auntie Qrow? What...are you doing? Also why are you naked?” Yang questioned as Ruby started breathing rapidly there on the bed.

“Well the answer to both of those, kiddo, is that me and your other aunt are in need of something to get rid of these sexual urges.” Qrow began when turning to face Yang while Ruby started undulating her body to her hand stroking her lengthy cock.

“The water here has turned us all into nymphomaniacs and we can’t seem to get off without something dick shaped to do the job. Unfortunately this Vault doesn’t have those things anywhere in sight. Kinda makes you wonder why even have a fertility Vault in the first place if you have no toys to mess around with and spice things up.” Qrow explained as she continued pumping a squirming Ruby in her hand. 

Yang and Qrow marveled at the growing erection with increasing arousal, Qrow herself licked her lips after being close enough to Ruby’s pheromones for over a good minuted now. 

“As I was saying, I...also came across your mother Summer, who happened to be fucked senseless and laying in the living room with spunk oozing out of her. I take it that was your doing, Pipsqueak?” Qrow asked making Ruby blush and nod in admittance. “My point is; we could all use her mutation to our advantage. Face it, we’re all pent up and practically humping the sharp edges of furniture at this point, if the entire Vault is gonna be like this then we’re in for trouble, that is unless Ruby decides to help out using her schlong and alleviate everyone’s sexual stress. I’m positive Ozma would welcome you to ‘contribute’, especially if it meant knocking up all the women here. What do ya say, Ruby? Feel like pumping your meat into everyone’s needy body here in the Vault?”

At this Qrow pumped Ruby’s shaft even faster causing her to toss her head back moaning like a cat in heat. 

“Yes! Yes, auntie! I want to do that! Nngghh!!” Ruby squealed out feeling an orgasm on the rise until Qrow abruptly stopped causing the young girl look at her aunt incredulously. “Why did you do that?”

Ruby’s eyes went wide and a blush crept up on her cheeks when she saw her aunt lie back onto the messy bed with her legs spread wide and her right hand energetically stroking her moist cunt. Yang bumped herself off to watch with growing lust as her aunt posed to seduce her sister, unbeknownst that behind crept the dark-haired mirror reflection that was her birth mother Raven.

!

Yang yelped in surprise when she felt her ‘Aunt’ wrap her arms around her body pulling her close to her chest where her breasts smudged up against her backside. She felt Raven’s breath creep up on her neck as she leaned in close placing her lips seductively against her neck.

“Mmmh, hello there, Yang. Miss me?” Raven asked with a seductive coo in her voice as Yang shivered in contact. Raven turned her head to her sister Qrow posing provocatively before Ruby with legs wide and a hungry look on her face. 

Both Ruby and Qrow just now noticed her standing there with her arms around Yang eyeing the young rose’s erect foot length appendage with intrigue. 

For a moment no one said anything until Yang felt her grind her hips along with her buttocks.

“Well? When were you going to come out with that little secret? I’m dying of need over here, Ruby.” She pointed out making Ruby blush in embarrassment and bashfully look away while she turned to look at her sister Qrow. “And you, Qrow,planning to have all of that to yourself? Selfish.” 

Qrow shrugged with a smirk and nodded knowingly back to her sister, Raven then licked up the side of Yang’s cheek and moved from her spot behind her to go over to Ruby. Qrow moved as well and Ruby found herself getting pulled up off the bed by both of her aunts and led into their room. Where the bed was wider.

-

“Mmhhhh! Hmmm!!” Ruby hummed pleasurably as her two aunts; Raven and Qrow, held her between each other taking turns sucking on her mouth while Yang watches. 

The blonde teenage girl had just come back from cleaning up her mother Summer and placing her in bed before coming back to this scene. She bit her bottom lip in growing excitement when she saw her aunts taking turns frenching Ruby erotically, the taboo nature of family members diving in their tongues into the younger girl’s mouth was too enticing for Yang to miss. She sat back on a nearby chair fingering her cum spackled hole to the scene. 

Qrow sucked on Ruby’s lips while keeping her left hand pumping her dick and her right one massaging her breasts, Ruby hummed blissfully upon feeling her tongue wiggle around inside her mouth. Then there was Raven, who aggressively sucked on Ruby’s lips while also swallowing her tongue that made the scene even hotter. She was aggressive and kept Ruby’s head in her hands. Hot wet breaths intermingled with energetic tongues slithering about between their lips, Ruby was in heaven and her member twitched noticeably in agreement.

“Huaaah! Okay, I think it’s now time for the real fun.” Qrow breathed out as she drew her lips from her niece’s face wetly. She slid herself down to where her lips met with the side of her dick kissing it with spongy moist lips and hungrily lathering the shaft with her tongue. 

Ruby mewled within Raven’s mouth until she herself broke off from the dizzying kiss to accompany her sister down below. Ruby plopped back onto the bed pillows with both of her aunts pressing their faces up against her dick squeezing their lips into the sides and lathering their tongues all over it.

“Hhaah! Auntie Qrow! R-Raven! Nnggaaahh!!” Ruby breathed out with heaving chest as she thrashed about and arched her back in response to the stimulating procedure.

Raven and Qrow hummed with lust-addled faces as they pressed their faces up against the long throbbing phallus of Ruby Rose. Ruby laid back continuing to squirm as she felt the spongy moistness of both her aunts’ tongues working up and down in tandem along her shaft’s sides. The pleasure was intense for she never felt anything like it one bit, where she used to be ashamed of her mutation she was now proud of it and relished in the newfound sexual freedom it offered her. Summer let her fuck her into submission, Yang as well, and now it was both of her aunts’ turns and Ruby couldn’t wait.

Schluup!

“Hhaaaah!” Ruby squeaked out when she felt Raven raise herself to inhale the top half of her dick into her hungry mouth. The older woman begun to bob her head feverishly on the girl’s length making Ruby feel her tongue coil around it while her lips squeezed tightly along the surface.

Raven’s movement creating loud slurping noises while Qrow puffed her cheeks in annoyance before getting to straddle the young girl’s face.

“Well I wanted to do that first, but you know how Raven is. Might as well take home the silver medal, hope you’re magic with your tongue, kid.” Qrow said as she mounted the girl’s face pressing her moistened mound firmly against her lips before tossing her head back moaning.

Ruby’s eyes went wide with surprise as she tasted her aunt’s vaginal fluids on her lips making her grow addicted to the taste. Reaching her hands up and grabbing around her thighs Ruby began to work her mouth into Qrow’s snatch giving her a passionate eating out that had the older woman moaning.

“Hhooaagh! Yeah! While you’re not as good as Raven I think you have the potential to be better than her given enough practice.” Qrow purred arching her back and tossing back her head as she felt Ruby’s tongue wiggle into her tight snatch.

Raven continued bobbing her head frantically on the young girl’s dick and flipped off her sister while continuing to do so. She decided to take Ruby deeper and press her throat all the way down on her length feeling the entire thick sausage of girl dick wedge down her esophagus. Raven hummed in pleasurable delight as she held herself there making Ruby shudder underneath Qrow’s grinding hips. 

‘She feels like she might be cumming soon, better save that for down there before she tuckers out. Hmmmm, tastes exquisite.’ Raven thought to herself pursing her lips tightly as she held her head there on Ruby’s waist before beginning to pump her head up and down energetically sucking that dick deep.

“Mmmmnnggh! Mmmnn!” Ruby moaned underneath Qrow’s writhing form, the older woman rode her niece’s face getting lost into the haze of budding lust while her sister continued to deepthroat Ruby for fifteen more minutes.

When feeling the girl was on the verge of exploding the pair dismounted their respective positions from her body and placed themselves on top of each other in a sandwich position. Ruby panted heavily after that wonderful treatment of her aunts and sat up gripping her phallus ready to fuck both of them. She was shaking with lustful excitement and nudged her throbbing member over each of their moist vulvas while licking her lips in eagerness. 

Ruby held her thick long shaft securely as she rubbed the engorged head up along Raven’s juicy slit causing her to whimper with impatient need.

“Just stick it in me already!” She barked back feeling Qrow’s hands painfully grip her shoulders tightly in response. Ruby just shrugged and held her hands readily against each of Raven’s buttcheeks and drew her hips back.

“Hup!” 

Schluup!

“Nnnggghh!! Ooohh yeah!!” Raven howled with eyes wide open and mouth clenched shut after she felt Ruby’s member pushed into Raven Branwen’s cunt stretching out her insides as it piled into her vaginal cavity!

The woman in question held tightly onto her sister Qrow’s shoulders as the sensation of Ruby’s member plowing into her sent her into a euphoric fit! Qrow knew what she had to do in order to calm her sister and grabbed the back of Raven’s head pulling her down onto her lips sharing in on an incestuous lesbian kiss. Raven relaxed immediately as she swallowed her sister’s tongue in a heated oral exchange while Ruby adjust to her aunt’s tightness clenching down on her.

“Mmmnnhh!! Oh yeah!! I could really get used to this! It feels so good!” Ruby squealed out in depraved delight as she felt Raven’s insides squeeze down on her length tightly. She wasn’t in far enough to breach into her womb but had been pushing hard against her cervix making the older woman mewl in painful yet blissful whimpers inside her sister’s mouth. The two continued making out while Ruby adjusted to her space and soon enough started pumping her hips into her from behind!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

“Ooooh hhhooo!!!Yeahh!!” Raven purred with a wide open smile after breaking off from Qrow’s mouth in order to moan her pleasure! 

Ruby pursed her lips into a lip bitten expression as she  felt utmost ecstasy when pumping into Raven’s sopping cunt! Every time she slammed into her she made sure to make the older relative feel every inch of her meat sliding into her! Raven’s face screwed up into an utterly blissful expression as she clung onto Qrow’s shoulders and bit into her shoulder.

“Nngghh!” Qrow murmured in slight pain and greater pleasure as her sister bestowed upon her a hickey while feeling her body rut back and forth atop of  her. Their tits pressed together nipple to nipple as Raven moaned into Qrow’s neck feeling overwhelmed by Ruby’s size.

Her crimson eyes darted over to look at Ruby’s utterly ecstatic face while she sawed her length over and over again into Raven’s snatch! Qrow’s legs came up around Raven’s brackside locking around her buttocks pulling her lower body down a bit so she could grind her cooch along her rolling hips.

‘No way I’m gonna be left out of the fun while sis here gets it.’ Qrow thought feeling Raven grind and ride on top of her as Ruby continued rapidly slapping her hips into her from behind.

Qrow waited until Raven curled her back to toss back her head in moaning bliss, when she did the Branwen sister latched her hungry lips onto her tits sucking on them while Ruby rutted in and out of her tightening quirm!

Raven moaned even louder once she felt her sister nibble on her breasts, this pushed her ever closer to climactic release. Ruby could feel it too, the sudden convulsions of Raven’s pussy made sure she received the warning, not like she was planning to pull out anyway.

Minutes more went on by and Raven suddenly felt the orgasmic pull of her body surrendering to the state of euphoria around Ruby’s phallus! Ruby winced and clenched her teeth as she heard Raven moan out loudly following the tight gushing convulsions of her vaginal cavity squeezing down on her dick!

“Ah! Aaah! Aaahh!!! Haaahh!!” Raven arched her back up and felt her body shudder in an explosive finish pulling Ruby along with her as she bucked into her snatch from behind and unleashed a pent up load of sperm into her depths!

The member of her dick pushed hard against her cervix allowing her entry into her womb as she let out a thick helping of sperm into fertile depths! Raven shuddered again in between the hazy bliss of shared orgasm. Qrow felt her shudder and heard the loud audible noises of Ruby’s member pulsating and pumping the Branwen sister full of sperm likely impregnating her!

‘Huh, I wonder if she’ll really have a baby now. Can’t picture her being a doting mom, but then again Yang herself received a cream filling  from her as well. I’m not gonna look forward to this Vault being filled with crying hungry brats that’s for sure, but dammit the urges the water brings out in us make every woman want it. Want it bad.’ Qrow thought as she felt Raven shudder some more as Ruby did the same whilst pumping her full of more sperm in the afterglow of their climax.

After a full on minute Ruby finally finished cumming leaving Raven to go slack on top of Qrow. The bottom sister grabbed the other’s shoulders and nudged her aside letting her rest atop the bed unconscious while keeping her own legs spread. Yang and everyone else beheld the sight of thick sperm cream spilling out of Raven’s freshly fucked pussy hole as she lay there with a blissfully satisfied smile on her face.

“Huh, she looks exactly like Summer like that.” Qrow noted and Yang nodded in agreement.

Ruby stood up on her knees breathing raggedly as she held her dick ready to continue until she was finished. Qrow noticed this and smiled before pulling herself up to wrap her arms around the smaller girl and placing her lips on top of hers making out.

Ruby’s eyes went wide for a brief few seconds and then closed as she wrapped her arms around her aunt’s shoulders continuing to make out with her. Yang watched seated down next to Raven’s unconscious form, the sinful sight of aunt and niece swabbing spit in their heated tongue exchange had her glued to the scene.

Ruby felt Qrow’s hands slide down her body and pump her cock into her hands making her jolt in quickly escalating pleasure! She purred and mewled inside of her aunt’s mouth getting ever more ready to jump on her with the intent of breeding. It was such a primal instinct conjured up inside her head that she no longer chose to ignore, instead she’d go along with it no matter who she felt the lust direct to next. Thoughts of the hundreds of women in this place reached her mind as a depraved smile crossed her lips shortly after she pulled from Qrow’s mouth. Both of their faces were entranced in the afterglow of the heated make out with Ruby’s lips bridging a saliva bridge to her aunt’s mouth.

Upon seeing her smile like that Qrow felt she was ready as Ruby then pounced on top of her ready to take the older woman in missionary position!

“Mmmmnn! Auntie Qrow….!” Ruby breathed out excitedly as she hunched over the prone woman spreading her legs apart and inching her dick towards her entrance. 

Qrow felt herself salivate at the sight of that twitching erection just oozing precum from the tip. Ruby’s overly excited face scared her a little bit, but then she felt more of her pheromones release into her very body. Qrow had already decided on having the little teenager plow her pussy to completion, but now she felt more uninhibited and craven towards having sex. She wanted Ruby to mate her, breed her, and do anything she wanted with her so long as she got to satisfy these pent up urges for cock.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the head of Ruby’s member prod open the slick labia of her womanhood. Ruby firmly planted her hands into the surface of the mattress as she angled her dick directly at Qrow’s quivering pussy. With a smirk and a nod she drew herself back and plunged right on into her aunt’s pussy!

!!

“Hhaaa aaahhh!!” Qrow screeched out in sensitive pleasure as she felt Ruby drive her dick into her to the hilt encasing herself entirely within Qrow’s vaginal cavity! So much so that even her cervix was breached and Ruby’s member poked out into her womb! Qrow had never felt such a sensation before, it was so sudden and intense that it had her toes curling and her legs dangling in the air.

Ruby let out a pleasurable sight of relief and got to work bucking her hips into her aunt’s waist! With one sharp slam of her hips she began pounding into her sensitive cunt making Qrow breathe faster with her body curling up to grab onto Ruby’s frame keeping her locked in. Qrow’s  legs came up around her buttocks crossing her ankles and pulling Ruby deeper as she rapidly pounded into her twat in rapid-fire pace!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

“Oohh oaaahh!! Ruby!!” Qrow wailed out as the younger teen frenziedly hammered into her body like an animal in heat! Ruby was positively fueled by lust and the need to breed as she feverishly worked her length into her sopping tight quirm!

Qrow wouldn’t be long now till orgasm as she clutched the horny futagirl close pressing their breasts together as they shared in an overly erotic lip-lock while Ruby continued.

They hummed pleasurably into each other’s mouths wetly with tongues darting back and forth. Ruby had her eyes closed and her arms hooked around Qrow’s elegant neck as she feverishly pounded into her pussy! Yang continued fingering her sperm filled hole to completion as she watched her family members make out while breeding, it was such an erotic sight that had her teetering closer to the edge of climax as she sought to rest alongside Raven’s resting form after she comes. She was close though, Yang was breathing hotly, groping her own tits, and diving her right-hand fingers into her sopping snatch ready to feel release the moment those two felt theirs.

Minutes went by again as Ruby continued frenziedly pounding into Qrow’s body, they were getting close though. Ruby’s face scrunched up in pent up orgasmic delight as she ground her hips into her aunt’s waist feeling her pussy begin to clamp down in hard sporadic convulsions all over her length. Qrow came first and bucked into her body with hard shaking undulations causing Ruby to buck herself into her one last time before finally cumming!!

“Haaaa aaaahhhhh!!!” She screeched out with an orgasmic face and flushed cheeks as her member throbbed and pulsated inside of Qrow Branwen’s tightening pussy! The older woman’s fertile womb soon filled up with the seed of Ruby Rose! 

Audible glugging noises told everyone in the room that a good thick batch of potent sperm successfully splashed into her womb! And Ruby was only moaning loudly in climax the longer she pumped cum into her aunt!

Around the same time Yang came on her fingers to the scene as she watched them bask in shared orgasm for minutes to come, each one that passed by she heard her aunt’s body filling up with spunk certifying her pregnancy. 

Eventually Ruby finally felt spent and collapsed on top of Qrow passing out, the older woman too closed her eyes in the sex-addled bliss of their recent act of intimacy and felt a thick batch of sperm swish around inside her belly. Ruby had pumped so much into her that she already looked pregnant by sporting a protruding belly filled with her essence.

Yang commented on how saucy watching it all happen was to her and was about to pass out until she heard a knock at their Vault door.

Getting up from her bed and wobbly making her way over to the dwelling entrance, naked mind you, she opened it up to reveal a surprise Overseer Ozma and three other visitors, two of them being older more refined looking women and the other being a Faunus teenager with cat ears. The sight of her standing there naked, sweaty, and oozing cum from between her legs told them all they needed to hear.

“I’d say it’s entirely likely, ma’am, that the effects had already begun. Shall we talk to Miss Rose right now or after they clean up?” Glynda noted turning her head to her boss as they stared flabbergasted at Yang’s nude messy body.

Inside the wombs of all four family members eggs were met by wiggling sperm cells that honed in and planted themselves inside initiating fertilization for all four women Ruby Rose had just cum inside of.

 

**End of Chapter One**

To be continued….

 

AN: This has been a commission for ‘Pitt’, thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of my smutty works. There is more to come.


	2. Two Sides of Caramel with White Cream in the Middle

 

**Vault of Futa Ruby Rose**

**Chapter Two- Two Sides of Caramel with Cream in the Middle**

**By Azure**

 

************

Previously….

Following an exodus for survival inside the lead lined confines of Vault 69, the Overseer Ozma informed the entirely female populace of Vault 69 that they were without a means of continuing their bloodlines. Without a male or a method to inseminate fertile women they were likely to die out, fortunately for them one of the female occupants possessed an unusual gift in the form of a functioning male appendage. The owner of it was a simple teenage girl that foolishly tinkered with radioactive robotics granting her the bizarre mutation, but it would be considered a miracle in the eyes of the nine hundred and ninety-nine women whom the Overseer Ozma lorded over. Deciding to implement the process of fertilizing the water with hormone amplifying supplements that incite lust induced behavior, she hoped the route a single male that may have been hiding within the crowd.

Fortunately Ruby was exposed to the waters, feeling its effects amplify her sex drive tenfold compared to everyone else. Being that was still a girl that possessed both a vagina a penis, Ruby was driven crazy with lust and went out pouncing on her mother Summer Rose, who was also stir crazy with arousal from drinking the water. Letting their primal mating urges compel them, Ruby stripped her mother naked and fucked her right there on the living room table resulting in the mother’s insemination by Ruby’s enlarged cock. This led to her discovery by Yang, who fell victim to the surprise pheromones Ruby aired from her mutation.

Not even resisting the urges welling up inside her Yang stripped herself of clothing and allowed her younger sister to mount her next leaving her with a thick belly filled with semen. Afterward there came her two aunts; Qrow and Raven, who decided to apply Ruby’s ‘gift’ to satisfying their pent up needs. Not considering whether or not her semen risked impregnation the young fifteen old weapon enthusiast went about pounding her cock frenziedly into her each of her Aunts after having made out with them in erotic incestuous taboo.

With the end result being both of the older women left with filled bellies of Ruby’s sperm she finally collapsed from the overuse of sexual energy. That’s when Ozma came by to propose to her a solution after finding out about her ‘abnormality’, seeing a household of several women lying unconscious with sperm oozing out of their holes the Overseer grinned knowing Ruby was just the right person for the job.

**************

Skipping through the hallways of her dwelling’s floor, Ruby Rose whistled to herself whimsically as she took a leisurely in hopes of finding the next chosen female to mount and impregnate. She had a wide smile on her face after realizing this was a passion she could really indulge in rather than mechanics, she still loved weapons though.

‘I still can’t believe the Overseer granted me this position! Not only do I get the most important position in all of Vault 69 but I constantly get to relieve myself inside of any woman of my choosing!’ Ruby gushed cutely feeling her dick throb within the pants of her Vault Suit. She was still largely herself at heart, but upon awakening her sexual nearly predatorial lust with her wang, she found herself addicted to having sex. She both had a high libido and plenty of energy with no inhibitions. She was pretty sure that fucking, and likely impregnating, her own mother was the absolute limit and it had been broken. Ruby felt uninhibited and was now stalking the halls hoping to spread the word by spreading her seed into any woman or girl of her choosing.

‘I just had a big breakfast a little while ago, so I’m pumped full and energy and then some.’ She thought to herself as her ears picked up the sounds of someone breathing raggedly nearby.

Curiosity getting the better of her Ruby followed the noisy grunts of frustration belonging to another female president apparently stroking ‘something’. Leaning around the corners of the hallway walls she gleaned the sight of a girl with ice white hair with a shimmering sheen. It was tied up in a sided-ponytail, the girl herself was about her size and looked her age with her Vault Suit unzipped down to the bottom.

She was petite in size and had bouncy B-cup breasts jiggling along with her gnashing body as she feverishly stroked her pussy with one of her hands while using the other squeeze her breast. She panted and huffed as she hastily worked her fingers in and out her tight looking cunt, the girl’s blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as she kept at it with no end in sight.

“Hagghh! C’mon! Why isn’t this working? I’m like a cat in heat and I can’t seem to bring myself off!” The girl grunted and ceased masturbating in a huff. Her blue eyes then blinked twice in surprise when she noticed the manic grin of Ruby leaning out the side of the wall with eyes on her.

“Uh...hello? Why are you staring at me like that? It’s creepy.” She stated with an air of haughtiness till Ruby walked out from behind the edge to show her the very visible and solid erection formed within her suit. Weiss’s eyes bulged out in surprise when taking in the oddity.

“T-then you’re….that girl that the Overseer mentioned early this morning? The one actually has a...thing?” Weiss questioned feeling awkward as she kept her gaze on it till Ruby walked closer to her.

The silver eyed teen smirked knowing her pheromones were getting within range of her.

“What’s your name? I’m Ruby by the way.” Ruby began as she stepped closer. Weiss panicked with a fierce blush on her cheeks as she backed away into the other side of the wall.

“S-stay back. Just because you have a penis and can apparently impregnate people according to the Overseer doesn’t mean I’m ready to spread my legs and become a mother.” Weiss declared shakily as she kept her eyes on Ruby’s bulge and admiring her slim petite figure.

“Well you say that, but I can totally see you checking out my junk, uh…” Ruby trailed off not knowing her actual name.

“That’s...uh nevermind. My name is Weiss Schnee, and I live in this filthy place with my sister, my mother, and her female butler turned lesbian for her Jacqueline. Not exactly in a good place right now with all the sexual fevers the water sprung on us.” She briefly explained as Ruby closed the distance immediately and backed Weiss into the wall as she was right up in her face with a wide seductive smile.

The white-haired girl blushed at the proximity then she felt Ruby’s right thigh rise up between her legs pressing up against her mound through the Vault Suit. Weiss blushed even harder and started breathing faster, the pheromones Ruby exuded were starting to affect her, making her less resistant to the girl’s charms.

“What you need is to relieve some stress, Weiss. And I got just the cure to do that for you, I mean my mom,sister, and two aunts are all satisfied when I was finished with them.” Ruby pointed out surprising Weiss entirely.

‘She porked her own family?!’ She thought utterly taken back until she felt sensitive pleasure from the thigh pushing up between her legs causing her to scrunch her head mewling softly within her throat.

“See? Doesn’t feel too bad to indulge, right? I can take your frustration away, all you have to do is let me have sex with you right here and pump you full of baby batter. It’s, well, part of my job from the Overseer anyway.” Ruby chuckled explaining herself as the pheromones further eroded Weiss’s sense of preservation and rationale.

‘Ooohh, to heck with it!’ Weiss thought giving in before wrapping her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulling her to her lips.

“Mmh? Hmmm.” Ruby moaned out in surprise as she started making out with her new friend and placed her hands around the girl’s waist while continuing to rub her thigh back and forth between her legs. She mewled pleasurably as their soft tender lips curled and sucked each other apart in passionate intimacy.

Weiss’s cheeks were blazing with scarlet blush as she tasted Ruby’s lips suck and pull apart her own until she felt her tongue worm its way in. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when she felt the spongy tongue slide into her mouth to twist pleasurably around Weiss’s, lighting up her loins with heavy arousal.

Weiss then retracted one of her hands to return to the zipper of her suit and begin pulling it down again revealing her breasts. Ruby then moved her right hand over to entwine with hers and help pull that zipper all the way down revealing the rest of her creamy skinned body. Her lightly tufted mound became exposed showing that it was very moist with arousal. Ruby retracted her leg from between her thighs and brought up both her hands to grab Weiss’s suit and pull it down.

Her suit now pooled around her ankles revealing her naked petite body in all its glory, Ruby took it in all in with a perverse smile and felt her erection throb profoundly. She quickly brought her own hands to the zipper of her Vault Suit and pulled it down revealing her own B-cup sized tits bouncing free making Weiss bit her lip with arousal. Ruby wasted no time in pulling down the rest eventually releasing her fully erect throbbing foot length dick.

Weiss let out a startled gasp and immediately felt her body becoming hot and bothered with sexual excitement. Ruby shrugged off her Vault Suit revealing her entirely naked and equally petite form gripping her dick within her hand gently stroking it.

“I see that look on your face. Wanna lie down?  I can give you the pounding of a lifetime, Wess.” Ruby purred seductively receiving a nod from Weiss as she hastily laid her suit along the ground and placed herself on it with legs spread wide.

Ruby shuddered in perverse thrill as she gleaned the up close sight of Weiss’s fresh virgin pussy glistening with arousal. Licking her lips she crawled right on top of her feeling her soft nicely conditioned skin press up against her body. Their breasts smother against each others with nipples squishing against nipples, causing Weiss to squirm pleasurably underneath Ruby. Ruby simply smiled and cupped her chin before pulling her face down to leave a trail of soft sweet kisses along her jawline further titillating Weiss increasing her arousal.

Feeling the primal urge to breed well up greatly inside her, Ruby leaned herself back and took hold of Weiss’s legs via her thighs and lifted her bottom up arranging the girl to be in the mating press position. Weiss flexed an eyebrow at this arrangement until she saw Ruby plant her feet and raise herself up to hover over her exposed snatch. Weiss’s vaginal lips quivered in sensitive arousal as Ruby’s dick whipped up just over her and mound and rubbed across her juicy pussy lips.

“Ooooh hoooo….” Weiss shuddered in growing excitement and bit her lip with anticipation. Her eyes glued themselves to the sight of her smooth looking, large, precum leaking cum as Ruby held it back and lined it up with her pussy.

“Here...we go!” Ruby murmured cutely and pushed the head of her dick into Weiss’s folds causing the girl to scrunch her face in sensation. Ruby only put the head inside when she felt her rise up and arch her back, Weiss breathed hotly as she felt her vulva stretch out to Ruby’s girth till the little redheaded decided to push in more inches. A loud wet squelching sound erupted from the insertion of Ruby’s right into Weiss’s cunt causing her to let out loud breathy moans as she felt her walls begin to suck in the girl-dick.  

Ruby pursed her lip with growing pleasure and relished the tight spongy sensation of her walls surrounding little less than half her erection. She decided to pop her cherry and stake her claim by drawing back her hips and suddenly pushing in all the way inside Weiss’s pussy!

“Hhaaa aaahhhh!” Weiss screeched out and arched her body off the ground as she felt Ruby’s dick push all the way inside her bursting her hymen and reaching all the way up into her cervix with one thrust. Her body spasmed and her legs dangled up in the air with toes curling at the sensation.

She squinted her eyes in pain as she had just lost her cherry to the ‘official’ Vault Breeder, Ruby kept her arms pinning back Weiss’s legs as she allowed her a moment to recuperate from having her virginity taken. Thankfully the pheromones in her body started acting up, nullifying the pain Weiss was feeling and feeding her pleasurably impulses from Ruby’s insertion. Upon seeing the girl’s face light up in a smile Ruby began enthusiastically bouncing her hips back and forth into her juicy tight pussy!

“Hhaaa...yeah! Mmmngh!” Ruby moaned out loud and bit her lips together as she slammed her body rampantly into her Weiss’s tight juicy cunt creating loud wet slapping noises from the contact.  Again and again she felt the tight slippery constrictions of the teenage girl’s cunt squeeze down tightly on her throbbing length as it sawed in and out of with squelching noises. Ruby’s dick was slick with her moisture as it frenziedly fucked deeply into the girl’s pussy.

Weiss felt her body humping and bouncing back against Ruby’s rutting form as she hammered into her like a horny animal. The thick rigid foot long length pressed against her very cervix occasionally pushing into her womb, which often sent Weiss into an orgasmic spasm.

“Ah ah ah ah ahaaahhh! Rubbbyyy! Mmmnggh!” Weiss hollered out with her face screwing up with bliss. Her eyes drifted upward and her tongue hung out of her open mouth as her body rutted wildly against Ruby’s thrusting body. She felt her member stretch her walls out and fill her entirely while pushing in deep, she involuntarily convulsed on that appendage every time it filled her.

Wet slaps of flesh chorused throughout the hallway as Ruby frenziedly pounded into Weiss’s body for minutes more on end. Little did they know that a pair of Faunus women patrolling the halls were close to within earshot of their lovemaking.

Ruby continued fucking Weiss with hard fettered thrusts into her sopping pussy creating a chorus of their moans combined with wet fucking noises. In and out she sawed that large futa dick into her tight spongy quirm, Ruby slammed her hips down onto her prone body animatedly resulting in their buttocks slapping together in euphoria! Weiss was beside herself with mind-breaking pleasure as she fast approached climax expecting Ruby to be on the way as well.

“Uuunngh! Ooohhh! I’m c-cumming, Weiss! I’m gonna let it out inside you!” Ruby hollered out as she ground her hips strongly against the other girl’s mound.

She felt Weiss’s arms reach around her neck pulling her down onto her lips for a feverish tongue swathing lip-lock! Ruby was startled at first then quickly melted into her arms pulling her legs even tighter around her thrusting form. Their tongues twisted around each other pleasurably with wet moans coming out between their hot mouths. Ruby continued grinding her hips and swirling her hard long dick into her tightening quirm in  the maintained mating press arrangement.

Several more minutes of this followed until Ruby felt Weiss beginning to cum down hard with intense wet convulsions around the futa dick.

Ruby’s eyes shot wide open as she felt the indescribable sensation of her vaginal walls clenching down hard on all over throbbing length.

“Mmmmnnh!” Weiss mewled loudly with her mouth as she began cumming up a storm around Ruby’s cock, squeezing and milking it desperately for her body to be filled with her seed.

Ruby moaned back inside her throat and erotically swirled her tongue around inside Weiss’s mouth as she started bucking hard into her body with climax! She delivered one last thrust, shoving her throbbing dick all the way inside, and let out a loud satisfying groan of orgasm!

Ruby’s member throbbed and pumped thick extremely potent bulges of sperm down her shaft to blast out into Weiss’s unprotected and fertile womb! Upon feeling the first splash Weiss’s eyes shot open and she broke off from Ruby’s tongue lashing mouth to let out a shrill orgasmic squeal of elation. Her insides quickly filled up with thick large ropes of Ruby’s sperm leading to her little swimmers to flood inside and seek out one of her unguarded eggs to fertilize. Weiss felt this and shuddered some more in mind-broken ecstasy while shuddering underneath the other girl’s body.

Loud throbbing sounds continued going between them as Ruby filled Weiss’s belly up and then some, leaving a slight stomach bulge once she was done. Weiss was the first to collapse in a sex-induced heap with her face making a goofy expression as sperm seeped from her cunt.

Ruby let out a satisfied sigh and pulled herself out with a wet slick pop leaving more of her white essence to ooze out of the other girl’s pussy. She marveled at her hardness maintaining and stood up stretching her arms with a wide relaxed smile while naked.

“Hmmmh, that’s the stuff. A really good morning workout. Another one with an oven baking a bun.” She said to herself when she turned around to see the surprised faces of two Faunus women standing right there with a flashlight on them.

Ruby froze on the spot with a slight yelp as each of them took in the sight of a naked teenage girl with a large slickened appendage hanging between her legs.

The two women were exotic in appearance; one was a fox Faunus with a pair of furry ears sticking out the top of her head and a fluffy fox tail sprouted out from her lower back. She had dark silky hair curled in elegance and draping around her shoulders exotically. Her skin was a very light caramel, her delicately lined with makeup such as eyeshadow and lipstick accessorized with a mole on her lower cheek.

“So, is this the Vault Breeder Overseer Ozma told us about, Carmelita?” Her partner said as Ruby looked to her and examined her features.

The second woman was a bit wilder in appearance, she gave off a feral yet exotic vibe with her wild spiky hair cut a medium length with bangs across her forehead. She had a red marking around there and tattoo stripe markings all over her brown tan body. Her eyes were fierce looking with amber feline eyes indicating she was some sort of a feline Faunus, with her stripes it was easy to guess she was a tiger. Ruby hoped that was more literal in the intimate sense of things.

“Yes, she is. Tell me…*Carmelita looks at an unconscious Weiss*...were you going to just leave her there after doing your business?” She questioned with an accent, both her and her partner were suddenly feeling hot under the collar for Ruby’s pheromones were beginning to affect them now.

The girl knew this and grinned, feeling her erection spring back up readily.

“I was actually going to bring her back to my house until she regained consciousness, I don’t know where she lives after all, but...I can wait on that since you two are here.” Ruby purred seductively tracing a finger along her lips as she winked flirtatiously at the two of them.

Both Carmelita and her partner felt their Faunus enhanced bodies become sensitive to the pheromones as well as Ruby’s flirting. The sight of her cock sticking up as well as their animalistic physiologies amplifying the pheromones put them both into heat, and Ruby saw this.

Carmelita turned to her with a questioning look. “Should we be late on our report, Sienna? I’m beginning to feel that need right for mating. It’s as if our animal instincts are speaking for our bodies right now.”

Ruby smiled widely with half-lidded eyes. Sienna, who also looked to be breathing hotly, nodded and placed her hands on the zipper of her Vault Suit before peeling it down.

“Girl, we are in a primal state of lust now, so I hope you are as good and as effective as the Overseer made you out to be. Otherwise we’ll just come right back for you until you fully impregnate us. The things that water did to our bodies is uncanny.” Sienna commented as she pulled down her zipper revealing her perky C cup sized breasts to Ruby’s eyes.

The girl felt her erection twitch in excitement as the rest of the Tiger woman’s body came free of her Vault Suit revealing her beautiful slender form lined with Tigerstripe tattoos. Her waist was slim, her hips wide, and her mound dripping in arousal. Sienna’s amber eyes leered seductively at Ruby as her cock twitched in growing excitement. Carmelita gulped and felt the boiling hot sexual arousal inside her faunus body compel her to strip as well. Hastily pulling down her zipper she peeled off her Vault Suit revealing a pair of bouncy D cups and a slimmer waist. Her luscious legs came free as the suit puddled around her feet before she and Sienna walked over to Ruby ready for her to impregnate them.

-

“Hhmmm! Mmmmaahh!” Sienna moaned inside of Ruby’s hand as she cradled her young face with her brown hands while standing at her side.

Below was Carmelita placing herself on all fours with her supple light brown ass jiggling enticingly at Ruby. The young girl temporarily broke from Sienna’s tasty mouth to watch as her member sunk into Carmelita’s slick tight pussy in doggystyle. With a loud squelching sound of suction Ruby immersed half her length inside her tightness causing the Fox woman to moan loudly within her throat. Carmelita’s back curved as she arched her chest out feeling the intense sensation of having Ruby’s mammoth cock bury deeper into her sopping quirm.

“Hooaaahh! Oohh  my yess! Mmnnngh!” Carmelita howled in a shrill cry of ecstasy as she felt Ruby’s length burrow tightly into her cunt pushing up into her cervix as it stretched out her insides.

“Ooohh yeah, this feels nice. Hmmmh.” Ruby purred out sexily until Sienna reached around her face grabbing into and pulling it onto her lips for another erotic tongue twisting makeout. Ruby closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably as she tasted the Faunus woman’s tongue swirling around inside her mouth. Her hips instinctively started bucking against Carmelita’s rump beginning to fuck her at a gingerly pace.

Wet slaps of sweaty bodies combined with the squelching sounds of repeat penetration resulted and chorused throughout the hallway. Carmelita bit her lip in sexual bliss and closed her eyes and her body rocked back and forth against the teenager’s waist.

In and out and feverishly slapping her buttocks into the young girl’s body Carmelita bounced and rocked with unbridled ecstasy coursing through her entire being. Ruby was currently swallowing in Sienna’s tongue tastily while fingering her quirm from below using her right hand, she mewled and grunted each time she slammed her length into the tanned woman’s quirm, savoring the feeling of her tightness repeatedly sucking it in. Ruby’s left hand reached over and grabbed her fox tail delicately tugging it while she continued fucking the older woman from behind.

Carmelita continued moaning wildly as this continued for nearly twenty more minutes, Ruby’s hammering body slapped wetly against her ass as her futa dick plunged wetly into her tight hole. The Faunus woman clutched at the ground and clenched her face in a strained expression of intense euphoria, she was starting to feel her vaginal muscles tug and suck on Ruby’s dick even tighter now as their rutting went on. She was getting close and Ruby knew it, but she could also feel the girl’s length begin to throb and pulsate. While hearing her moans continue to air out inside of Sienna’s open mouth Carmelita felt she would be the first to blow.

“Unnghh! Unnggh! Hhaaaahh!” Ruby grunted and groaned out in ecstasy after breaking off from Sienna’s cat-like tongue. She arched her back and started bucking her hips feverishly into Carmelita’s rump, invading her deepest parts with a now pulsating cock. The frenzied smacking noises of their bodies reached a crescendo as Ruby plunged all the way in deep, pushing the head of her meat into the older woman’s very womb, and let out an orgasmic groan of climax!

Carmelita bristled up in ecstasy and felt her walls come down around her cock, constricting her pulsating length tightly and milking it for cum! She got what she wanted and then some as Ruby’s appendage throbbed loudly sending in thick globs of sperm straight into her fertile womb! Carmelita shivered up sharply in climax and rode her orgasm out while her pussy aggressively milked Ruby’s  length for everything she had.

“Oooah! Aaah! Ah! Mmmnggh.” Ruby smiled dreamily as she felt another well-earned release being discharged inside of Carmelita’s cunt. Sienna watched with fascination as her friend shuddered and spasmed against the young girl’s body, thick amounts of semen began leaking from her quirm while the futa cock was still embedded in it.  

Plenty of it dripped to the floor staining their clothing, but plenty more remained inside filling up Carmelita’s body to the point of having a stomach bulge. On the inside, Ruby’s little sperm cells wiggled energetically towards one of the Fox Faunus’s eggs and made immediate contact fertilizing her and cementing her impregnation.

“Uuh! Aahh…! Oohh...yes.” Carmelita moaned softly with a trance-like face before she slumped forward and collapsed leaving Ruby’s still hard cock covered in semen and juices.

Ruby was left there standing on her knees panting sweatily with a smile as Sienna peered over to look at her partner’s deliriously happy face. She gulped with a blush and felt her primal urges stir up more as she then marveled at Ruby’s cock twitching with cum remnants still oozing out.

While the young breeding futa took a quick moment to rest, Sienna leaned her head down and captured her the juicy sperm laden head of her dick into her lip surprising her.

“W-whoah…! Mnnnh, keep going. Your lips feel really nice, and this is coming from someone whose had her sister and aunts blow her when waking up.” Ruby mentioned while in the background Weiss stirred from slumber and arose to see the sight of two unfamiliar Vault residents having their time with Ruby.

She felt delirious with sexual bliss following their copulation and rose up to crawl on all fours tempted to go over there and join, but she instead waited and watched. Unknowing that her breasts suddenly grew a couple sizes following her insemination, a likely result of the water’s delay effect on her body. Weiss bit her bottom lip and started feeling her hands between thighs watching as the tanned skinned woman started sucking enthusiastically on Ruby’s dick from the side.

Sienna sealed her lips tightly around her girl-cock with eyes closed and bobbed her head swiftly back and forth sucking it in. Soft wet sucking sounds resulted in Sienna’s gingerly sucking, Ruby tilted her head back moaning loudly and gripping her  head behind her fluffy ears as this continued for several minutes.

When Sienna was feeling Ruby’s girl-cock began to throb she then ceased her sucking and got up to nudge the girl onto her back ready to straddle her. While her view was upside down she saw Weis had awaken again and was watching their session while masturbating heatedly to the scene.

“Oh hey, Weiss. Glad to see you’re up. Hehe, enjoying the show?” Ruby asked cutely while Sienna hovered herself over her erect girl-cock. “I take it masturbating to watching me do this is bringing you off better, huh?”

“J-just shut up and go on, watching you fuck other women is really helping me get off and I’m still pent up from the water I drank earlier. You may have to satisfy me more later on after I take you home to meet my family.” Weiss stated and ruby flashed her a cute nod before feeling her eyes go wide at the slick tightening sensation of Sienna’s pussy swallowing her dick.

Ruby arched her back and let out a breathy moan of ecstasy as the tiger strapped woman mounted her cowgirl style moaning loudly after she did so. Sienna curled her back feeling the intensely pleasurable sensation of Ruby’s dick wedged tightly up inside her body, her thick cum spackled appendage filled her right up with impressive length and girth. Even to the point it reached her cervix threatening to poke on inside her womb.

“Uuunngghh! Hoohh my,  you are large, girl!” Sienna moaned and planted her hands on Ruby’s tits before she started working her hips back and forth in erotic grooving motions. Ruby mewled breathily as she felt the Faunus woman’s tightness begin to take her large girl-cock for a ride.

Her buttocks pushed back and forth along her legs, Sienna’s body rocked with grooving motions while squeezing the dick tightly inside her body. Sienna had on a blissful expression of pure ecstasy while closing her eyes and biting down on her lip. Weiss watched with growing enthusiasm as she fingered her sperm filled cunt vigorously until just having noticed her chest size had grown much large.

‘Wha-hey! When did this happen?! I suddenly with a borderline A cup to full-blown D’s!’ Weiss thought with excitement and newfound pride as she fondled her new breasts happily while Ruby started bucking into Sienna’s body.

The usual wet smacking noises of their private parts meshing together continued along with their loud pleasurable groans. Sienna rocked back and forth with ever-increasing motion as she felt Ruby’s dick pumping into her tight insides, the sensation was incredible and often pushed many sensitive buttons of stimulation inside her quirm. Sienna’s body was feeling more sensitive as the budding pleasure inside her bubbled higher leading to her planting her feet on the ground and begin slapping her ass down on the young girl!

Ruby tilted her head back moaning as Sienna frenziedly slammed herself down onto her cock with intensified squelching noises. Her hands over to her supple brown buttocks, gripping her tightly, as she started bucking up rampantly into her body! Sienna’s cunt repeatedly swallowed up Ruby’s dick as the two now frenziedly fucked each other with unrestrained lust. The Faunus woman’s eyes drifted up into her sockets giving her a delirious expression of crazed sex as she quickly approached her climax while pounding herself onto Ruby’s dick.

The chorus of their bodies mashing together continued for another several minute until Ruby’s body hunched upward into Sienna’s cunt following a shuddered cry of bliss!

“Kkyaaahh! Here it comes! Take it all!” Ruby squealed out and felt her member throb and bulge noticeably before pumping thick ropes of potent sperm straight into Sienna’s body!

Feeling the liquid warmth begin to pump inside of her, Sienna clenched her thighs together and felt the release of her climax, allowing her vaginal muscles to clench down sporadically on Ruby’s throbbing length milking it for more! The futa girl and the older Faunus woman cried out in ecstasy together as they held each other closely while feeling the blissful throes of an intense orgasm.

Sienna’s face screwed up in delight as blast after blast of sperm flooded her depths likely impregnating her, the woman’s womb filled to the brim with sperm as her body twitched and shuddered in orgasmic ecstasy for a full minute. Ruby felt her appendage beginning to slow its pulsations as she came down from her high and soon collapsed her body on the floor with Sienna collapsing on top of her. She looked to see a river of thick viscous cum seep out from her opening as she stayed hilted on her dick.

Meanwhile, in the background both Carmelita, who just now regained consciousness and Weiss who had just orgasmed crawled over to their breeder with perverse looks on their faces.

“Heh, well I’m certainly popular.” Ruby giggled to herself as Sienna got up off her body. The three of them converged on Ruby’s dick, placing their breasts around on her cock taking turns sandwiching it and squeezing it between their tits together.

Ruby crooned pleasurably as her dick twitched between three sets of bountiful breasts as all three women serviced the ‘father’ of their future children. She squirmed about and shifted with pleasure till she saw Weiss’s head turn over to her with a seductive smile on her face. The other two Faunus women occupied themselves with tasting each other’s mouths while squishing their tits around Ruby’s dick.

“I may take you to my home later to uh ‘meet’ my sisters and my mother with her lesbian lover. They’re going to love you.” Weiss cooed sexily as Ruby flashed her a sweet lustful smile and licked her lips eagerly.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 

 


	3. Making Friends in Class

  


**Vault of Futa Ruby Rose**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Three- Getting to Know Each Other**

 

***********

 

Despite wanting to be taken to Weiss’s dwelling within the Vault Ruby had to head back home and eat herself some breakfast alongside her family members. All of them didn’t bother wearing much clothing save for Yang wearing skimpy high shorts and an extremely thin tube top.

“Morning, everybody! How are you all….doing today?” Ruby trailed off when she noticed everyone including her mother eat ravenously like they were eating for two people each.

Summer not so elegantly scarfed down her scrambled eggs desperately and chugged down her orange juice, Yang was mirroring her actions with her own food while Qrow and Raven both fought over the last pancake. Ruby simply blinked several times in stupor and shrugged before taking her seat at the table to eat her portion before they decided to target it.

Munching on her portions of food and savoring the taste Ruby recounted her day yesterday where she likely impregnated two very attractive Faunus women alongside Weiss. She made friends with them afterward of course and promised to visit them whenever they’re feeling frisky, which would be rather common since Overseer Ozma spiked the water supply with fertility supplement.

‘I think I remember her saying that women won’t be as virile from it if they're entering the early stages of pregnancy.’ She thought tapping her finger against her cheek and looking to her family members that were eating twice as much as normal. Thoughts of her impending rise to fathering numerous children didn’t seem to worry her since she was just the donor given the best job in the world.

‘Hee hee, I wonder who will I be having sex with next? Is it Weiss’s family? Maybe some neighbors? Or hopefully more older women like those Faunus girls? Ooohh, I can hardly wait!’ She gushed with excitement till Ruby heard her mother’s voice.

“Alright, Ruby, you know the drill. After breakfast it’s time to clean up and get ready for school.” Summer declared in her usual motherly tone smiling sweetly at her daughter with a penis.

“Gack! I forgot I still have to do that! Noooo! I don’t wanna gooo!’ She wailed internally with comical tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, Rubes. You may be some ultra-horny sperm donor for people in this vault but you still have to book up education.”Yang spoke up poking a fork a spoon at her as she slumped dramatically over the table.

“What she said, Kiddo. Besides, you may find girls your own age pretty hot to wanna bone too.” Aunt Qrow commented with a tempting tone causing Ruby to perk up with an eager look in her eyes and an erection forming underneath her suit.

“Ooh, you make a good point, Auntie! Then I will get ready and go to class!” Ruby chirped bolting up from her chair and rushing to clean her plate up and grab her things.

“Of course, that’s where her mind goes, little monster is just a one-track fucking machine now.” Raven commented earning nods all around while Summer rubbed her belly fondly. Yang and Qrow did the same, the latter not smiling like Summer was, and Raven just grumbled while chewing on bacon.

‘This kid I’m having so better not ruin me when it comes out. I want to stay sexy and attractive for when I mount my horndog niece again.’ Raven thought as Ruby rushed through the kitchen in a blur of speed to exit out the dwelling.

“W-wait! You don’t even know where it is!” Summer called out earning a facepalm from Yang on her sister’s horndog brashness.

*********

Ruby, after doubling back and picking up her schedule, trotted about through the hallway leading to her classroom dwelling below into one of the sub floors. She could hardly contain her excitement at all the other girls she’ll be fucking, but she did try to contain herself. She didn’t want to make any bad first impressions on everybody despite what they were told about her.

‘Still I’d like to make some friends before we get naked and nasty.’ She thought squealing internally int delight until her distracted face caused her to bump into someone.

“Ooff! Aaghk!” Ruby crashed into another girl and landed on her butt hearing a girlish ‘sorry’ before feeling her hand picked up. She rose to her feet and saw a sheepish adorable blonde girl with slightly messy shoulder length hair strewn partially across her face. She bright blue eyes and an awkward demeanor, but looked so innocent and wholesome that Ruby couldn’t help but picture her underneath her body receiving her seed.

“Sorry about that, I had no idea was someone was behind me.” She introduced sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. “Name’s Jeanne, Jeanne Arc. Short, sweet, guys love it….if there were any guys around here that is.”

Ruby snickered internally and felt she found her first mark of today. “Hiya, I’m Ruby Rose, nice to meet cha. Don’t worry about bumping into me, I was distracted on my way to class.”

Ruby took in Jeanne’s appearance and found herself chubbing up. She wasn’t bodacious like Yang, but she was attractive in the more conventional sense. She had a slender tall figure, slightly slim waist with deliciously attractive hips. Her hair was free and unbound giving her a messy yet cute appearance despite her initially awkward demeanor. Her chest seemed like it was a firm healthy C cup bust and Ruby felt like taking her already.

“Well nice to meet you too, I think we’re going to the same class, right? Let’s walk there together.” Jeanne offered and Ruby nodded instantly as they made their way to class together.

Eventually, while getting to know each other, Ruby learned Jeanne had no idea she was the Vault Breeder, which worked out well for Ruby because she wanted to see her surprised face upon revealing her dick. They soon arrived at the class dwelling they were looking for and upon entering Ruby drooled at the sight of numerous young girls around her age and slightly older. Her erection throbbed angrily inside her suit as they went on in.

Jeanne sat next to a gorgeous redhead beauty who appeared to be rather athletic and voluptuous, something Ruby wanted to fuck too. Her libido was always at a high now and given she had Overseer authority the entire Vault may as well be her playground.Nearby her seat she was eyed by another bodacious beauty, one with silvery white hair and a busty pair of DD cups nearly bursting from her suit giving everyone a view of her cleavage. This girl had bright blue eyes and they were eyeing Ruby’s back hungrily.

Ahead of them all was a blonde refined woman named Glynda, who wore her Vault Suit professionally with it being tied up all the way showing off her tight womanly body. She wore glasses and walked up to the chalkboard beginning the class lesson, but she also noticed Ruby Rose, her boss’s chosen Vault Breeder, in the classroom with her looking hungrily at all the girls. Namely Jeanne and Pyrrha.

‘Hmm, I suppose I’ll have to grant her and those other children a privacy hour after class today, otherwise she might jump at my students randomly during class time.’ She thought struggling to cope with the fertility wrought urges welling inside her body.

The same could be said for every girl in class minus Ruby, being around her meant they were getting affected by her range of pheromones causing most to finger and rub the creases of their mounds through their clothing.

‘Gaggk! What was Ozma thinking putting that girl in with other people? We can barely contain ourselves around her.’ She thought suddenly groping her own breasts and subtly moaning right in front of the class.

“Uunngh! Class dismissed for one hour! All students except you three *Points at Ruby, Jeanne, and Pyrrha* stay behind and *Moans* ‘take care of business’ immediately.” Glynda announced and quickly went to the sliding door to open it allowing herself and the rest of the class to hastily to shuffle out before they started going crazy with pleasure.

Ruby blinked several times in stupor and cutely shrugged before standing up and pulling down the zipper of her suit. She then noticed another girl staying in class with them and turned to see a snow haired beauty with a peaceful smile and ocean blue eyes stand and wink at them.

“I’m already pretty far gone with the pheromones inside my body making me burn up with urges. I think I’ll just indulge you three, namely you Ruby, to tide myself over. You can knock me up if you want, all day long.” She purred making Ruby shudder in perverse excitement feeling her dick throb inside her suit.

Ruby then turned around to face Jeanne and Pyrrha again and smile coyly while exposing her boobs.

“Well? What are you three waiting for? I have the itch right now and the pheromones coming out of me won’t go away until I get it out of my system. I just learned that whenever I’m really horny they come out and spread, putting anyone nearby in heat. Mix that with the fertility water and well...you know.” Ruby explained then turned to see the white haired girl stand up and begin zipping down her outfit revealing more of her chest.

Her large firm breasts bounced free before her eyes causing Ruby’s dick to press noticeably against the fabric of her suit. Feeling uncomfortable and pent up with heightened lust she quickly pulled her zipper down all the way freeing erection and allowing to spring out stunning  Jeanne, Angel and Pyrrha with its size.

“What’s your name?” Ruby asked purring and licking her lips.

“Angel, pleasure to meet you.” She introduced and peeled off the rest of her suit revealing her curvaceous fit body with a silvery tuft of flaxen pubic hair above her moistened snatch. Ruby felt extremely aroused after seeing the girl’s filled out body in all its naked glory.

“And I am Pyrrha, you have already met Jeanne here. She and I became well acquainted shortly after entering the vault with our families.” Introduced the redheaded girl. Pyrrha then cuddled her face affectionately against the side of Jeanne’s blushing cheeks when she spoke again. “By the way I already called dibs on her romantically speaking, you may still have us as per your ‘special’ privilege of copulating. I am very curious as to how your appendage feels like in satisfying the two of us, but I do have her heart. Just a heads up.”

“Pyrrha….” Jeanne mewled making Ruby soften her gaze and nod in understanding. She quickly shimmied out of her suit appearing fully naked alongside Angel while Pyrrha roamed her affectionate hands all over the cute squeamish blonde girl.

Ruby was beside herself with heavy arousal as she saw the cute awkward blonde girl slowly zip down her Vault Suit. She licked her lips when she saw skin showing, her firm voluminous C cups bounced free as her hands slowly drifted down to her waist. Pyrrha was behind her while Angel sat on a desk in a corner watching them in perverse excitement.

The snow haired beauty felt her own hands rub across her chest feeling up her large DDs sensually in noticeable grooving motions which titillated Ruby from afar. Pyrrha sikily kissed along Jeanne’s neck making the squeamish blonde girl shudder pleasurably as she slowly dragged her tongue along her jawline till she reached her face and pulled her lips onto her own for a sweet succulent kiss.

“Mmh! Mmmnnh.” Jeanne mewled and felt Pyrrha’s hands run through her slightly unkempt blonde hair affectionately as their tongues began twisting together in girl on girl bliss. The blonde closed her eyes and whimpered pleasurably within her throat as she tasted Pyrrha’s tongue swiriling around slowly tasting her.

“Oohh hoo, I can’t wait.” Ruby breathed out in perverse excitement as she walked over to Jeanne’s now naked body and pried apart her legs as she lay back on a desk surface. Her moistening lightly pubic mound became visible to her, making Jeanne bashful and exposed, as Ruby drew her fully erect cock up close to it.

“Ooh hoo, you really have quite an appendage there, Ruby.” Pyrrha purred huskily and started stripping herself entirely freeing up her D cup breasts to Ruby’s hungering gaze.

‘And to think I didn’t even want to go to school today. Ha! Auntie Qrow was totally right.’ She thought smiling to herself as she felt the surprise feel of a hand on the back of her head causing her to turn and see Angel’s smiling face pulling her out of her thoughts. The angelic silver haired girl, with a stylized bang of hair draping sexily over a side of her face, smiled sweetly as she pulled Ruby onto her lips for a deep kiss.

“Mmnh.” Ruby mewled blissfully and closed her eyes as she felt Angel pry her lips apart softly with her tongue while sensually making out with her.

She hummed with a pleased whimper and ran her hands through Ruby’s hair as they had started making out passionately by swapping spit and working their tongues around each other’s. Ruby delivered just as much passion and energy as Angel had been resulting in growing intimacy between girls. She occasionally mewled in soft sweet moans inside her mouth whenever Angel dominated the liplock with he tongue, the silver haired beauty did this while wrapping her hand around her dick and pumping it pleasurably.

“She’s ready~.” Pyrrha musically announced catching their attention as she herself stood naked just  above Jeanne’s head. She held the girl’s legs far apart as an invitation for her while also rubbing Jeanne’s thighs sensually.

The shorter girl broke off from Angel’s lips and moved her girl-cock closer to Jeanne’s moist pink folds quivering with aroused excitement. She took a good look at her mound and noticed how pristine and perfect it was in terms of shape and size. Licking her lips Ruby then pulled her hips back and delivered a mighty thrust resulting in a wet and loud squelching sound of penetration.

“Nnnggaahh!” Jeanne let out in a pleasured whimper as she felt Ruby’s length spread open her tight vagina. She wasn’t a virgin by any means, at least not in the physical sense since she had taken her own cherry via toy earlier on. Now here she was relishing the real deal as Ruby’s dick spread into her tight cunt stretching out her vaginal canal pleasurably with her size.

“Haaaaah! Ooohh…!” Jeanne whimpered sensationally after Ruby bucked her hips and slammed the entirety of her length into Jeanne’s tight juicy cunt. Pushing all the way through her vaginal canal and hitting directly into the cervix! The girl’s legs dangled in response followed by the clenching of Jeanne’s thighs, Ruby smirked when she felt her dick get coated in her vaginal juices. Jeanne had come already upon insertion and that just excited her more.

“Mmnnngh!” Jeanne whimpered with a scrunched up facial expression. She was quickly consoled by Pyrrha, who then promptly engaged the girl in an upside down kiss that involved her tongue swirling into her throat and rolling around inside heatedly.

Jeanne visibly relaxed and wrapped her hands around Pyrrha’s face while Ruby began gingerly pumping her phallus into her tightness loudly. Loud soft smacks of flesh erupted into noise as she hammered into Jeanne’s pussy with a gentle pace of thrusting.

“Ooooh, she’s tight! Mmmmh.” Ruby shuddered in pleasure as she felt Jeanne’s pussy clench wetly and tightly around her throbbing futa length. Reminding her of Weiss, she picked up her pace and rolled her hips energetically against Jeanne’s body resulting in her butt cheeks jiggling with each and every hard thrust.

She created a series of loud squelching noises that were coupled with Jeanne’s highly pleasured moans, the blonde girl’s body shifted across the rock to Ruby’s thrusts. The futa girl gradually increased pace with her turgid dick driving wetly into her quirm while wearing a depraved grin on cute face.

‘Mmmnnh! She feels so good! Haven’t felt this kind of tightness since I porked Weiss!’ Ruby thought letting her tongue drift out of her open mouth as she swayed her body into Jeanne’s tight moistened pussy.

Angel then came up behind her and grabbed onto her bouncy B-cup tits and playfully fondled them with her hands in rotations. This intensified Ruby’s bliss for she was sensitive with her breasts. Rutting into the teenage blonde below she saw Pyrrha leaning over Jeanne’s flustered face with a loving smile and seductive grin. She then opened up her mouth letting her tongue drag out so she could sensually lick across Jeanne’s cheeks before moving herself over to enter her mouth. Ruby felt Jeanne stir with sensation underneath her as she heard her moan into the redhead’s mouth. Their lips squished together and began kissing slowly and intimately with moistness shared between their lips while their tongues tangled with each other.

Ruby was rather vexed by the sight and felt her penis twitch in reaction inside of Jeanne. She continued smacking his hips into her body steadily feeling her slick spongy walls clamp up around her dick in reflex. It was a sensation that had Ruby moaning in a shrill pitch of sensitive pleasure. The little redhead then felt Angel creep around her shoulder and lean into her face wrapping her pouting soft lips wrap around hers again leading into another heated make out session. Angel continued fondling her breasts energetically while doing so, she tasted Ruby with utmost fervor as their tongues slipped in and out of each other’s mouths.

All around the room noises of wet moans and bodies slapping together filled the air as all four girls indulged in each other’s flesh. Be it Ruby having her tongue swallowed up by Angel or Pyrrha doing the same to Jeanne, all of it happening while she was feverishly fucking the blonde girl’s cunt.

“Mmmnnnh! Hhhmmm!” Pyrrha moaned in hot wet breaths as she scraped her tongue slowly around Jeanne’s lips leaving a dazed expression on her face before pushed her exposed snatch closer to it.

Pyrrha giggled perversely with a wide smile and bedroom lidded eyes as she planted her right foot onto one of the class chairs. She reached down to hold Jeanne’s head and smothered her damp cleanly shaved snatch onto her face pressing her vaginal lips against her waiting mouth. The blonde now had Pyrrha’s moist sensitive mound rubbing against her lips aggressively prompting her to begin eating her out and sucking on her clit. She hooked her arms around her thighs while Ruby continued fucking her in earnest, the latter felt she was getting close since her insides kept constricting tightly on her length.

“Ooohh! Haaah!” Pyrrha wailed loudly as she felt Jeanne’s tongue wiggle pleasurably back and forth inside her body. Her sensitive cunt felt the spongy intrude dabble around and drive itself inside at her leisure causing Pyrrha to buck forward in reaction. She was up close with Ruby now and felt the girl’s and Angel’s eyes on her before she was pulled into a sloppy oral three-way.

“Mmnnnhh! Hhmmm.” Ruby mewled as she now engaged Pyrrha and Angel in a three-section oral exchange of sloppiness and eroticism. All three girls hummed wetly between each other’s mouths with eyes closed and cheeks flaring.

They continued this for minutes on end till Ruby felt the bucking constrictions of Jeanne’s pussy squeezing down on her! Pyrrha wiggled and ground her pussy onto her face some more before bucking her legs and cumming all over the blonde’s face with an immense orgasm that her wailing inside of Angel’s mouth.

“NNngghh!” Pyrrha groaned as she locked lips with Angel and sprayed Jeanne’s adorable face with her fluids.

Just then Jeanne herself came and felt her toes curl up with a gushing orgasm. Ruby pulled back from Pyrrha’s face and winced when she felt Jeanne come down on her dick, the spongy pressure of her vaginal walls squeezing her shaft desperately prompted her to buck up into her body one last time and cum!

“Haaaaaghh!” Ruby let out on orgasmic squeal and felt her body bounce rapidly against Jeanne’s body feeling her member push thick viscous ropes of semen straight into her body!

Jeanne mewled again between Pyrrha’s thighs as she felt the thick blasts of sperm flood her pussy, plenty of the pearly spunk seeped in through the opening of her cervix and splashed into her womb. Angel and Pyrrha both looked down at the blonde’s undulating form and heard the audible throbbing noises Ruby made as she promptly filled her up with sperm possibly impregnating the blond girl.

“Nnnggghh! Ooohhh….yeah….” Jeanne moaned blissfully with a dreamlike expression once Pyrrha dismounted her now messy face. Her body shook in soft pulses several more times along with Ruby’s thrusts until the shorter girl eventually stopped.

Slowly pulling from Jeanne’s body a gooey thick trail of sperm oozed out of her freshly fucked orifice. Pyrrha and Angel marveled at the volume and thickness of it judging Ruby’s seed to be potent. They then looked to Jeanne who was promptly passed out on the desk surface with chest heaving and a dreamlike smile on her face as she rested satisfied.

A legion of sperm cells wiggled over to one of Jeanne Arc’s unguarded and made contact, planting the seed of pregnancy inside her.

“I’ll have what she had. No more waiting….!” Angel then got on the teacher’s desk and spread herself apart doggy style wiggling her rump at a still erect, still extremely horny, Ruby smirked and walked over to her while Pyrrha occupied herself with eating out Jeanne’s creampied cunt eagerly.

“Mmmhh.” The redhead hummed tastefully as she ran her tongue all along her girlfriend’s moist hot folds. Her tongue rolled out scraping thick globs of Ruby’s seed into her own mouth and swallowing it down becoming intoxicated with the taste.

Meanwhile Ruby jerked her dick several times, using the juices that Jeanne released on her as a lubricant as she got behind Angel’s rear ready to fuck her.

“Um, can we do this on the ground, Angel? This desk is a little too high and I’m….kinda short in tallness.” Ruby voiced reluctantly earning a playful giggle and nod from Angel before she got off the desk.

Using her Vault Suit as a mat she propped herself on the ground in the same position and wiggled her buttocks at Ruby enticingly again. Her moistened slit quivered with anticipation as Ruby got on her knees and waddled up to her. Ruby licked her lips feeling her body surge with hormonal lust and grabbed ahold of Angel’s wide supple buttocks as she inched her member closer to her quirm.

Touching and spreading apart her spongy moist vaginal lips Ruby inserted the head of his length into Angel’s folds making the snow-haired beauty softly whimper in her throat. Moaning silently with mouth agape Ruby then pushed with a mighty thrust into her snatch penetrating her completely and filling her vaginal cavity up in the process!

“Aaaa haaaaa! Oohhh yes!” Angel wailed out with a blissful expression while Ruby accommodated her space surrounding her cock sensationally. Angel’s vaginal muscles clenched tightly in wet spongy splendor around her dick prompting her to begin thrusting with waist slapping into butt cheeks.

Loud smacks of Ruby’s hips hitting Angel’s ass resounded through the room along with both of their moans. Angel’s body rocked back and forth in swaying motion as she felt ripples of force wave across her ass cheeks. She bit her bottom lip in heavily aroused excitement as Ruby pounded her tight slick cunt for all it was worth.

Ruby herself gripped her hips tightly as she continued pounding her cock deeply into her body, savoring the constriction sensation of Angel’s cunt pulling her in. Meanwhile in the background Pyrrha had finished up eating out Jeanne’s pussy then climbed on top of her to fondle the resting girl’s breasts and lovingly kiss up her neck as Ruby busied herself with Angel.

“Hoo oohh ,man! This feels sooo goood!” Ruby moaned to herself earning a pleased chuckle from Angel as she rutted into her several more times before lurching forward spooning her light-skinned body.

“Ah ah ah ah aaaahh!” Angel moaned out breathily as she swayed back and forth in wild rocking motions. Ruby patted herself into her behind like a frenzied animal, she reached around her chest to fondle her robust breasts into each of her hands like Angel did her earlier.

The silver-haired girl mewled sharply within her throat as a blissful expression crossed her face. Her cheeks were blazing red and her eyes sealed shut in budding ecstasy. It was only until Ruby’s lips kissed a trail along her neck that she turned and faced her,  the little futa winked at her and pressed her lips into Angel’s for another sweet passionate kiss. They mewled blissfully in each other’s mouths and tongues once again tangled in an overtly erotic embrace.

Angel simply mewled pleasurably inside Ruby’s lips, feeling her body get closer to orgasm.

Minutes passed and Ruby kept plunging her turgid length into her pussy, getting ever nearer to her own release just as Angel was. Their bodies rutted and shook together with frenzied ecstasy, Angel’s ass constantly smacked into Ruby’s waist, occasionally grinding itself into it to make sure the futa cock reached deep.

Ruby mewled with a heavily flustered expression of euphoria as she pressed her length deeply into Angel’s pussy, breaching even her cervix as the pressure of impending orgasm increased. Smacking hard into her rear a few more times Ruby went rapid-fire with her hips causing Angel to toss her head back wailing in blissful agony!

“Nnggahh! Aaaahhaa!” Angel wailed with eyes half-lidded in absolute bliss. Her body shook violently against Ruby’s petite body as her vaginal walls came down in hard sporadic pulses of wetness squeezing her length tightly.

Ruby sealed her lips and mewled pleasurably after rutting into her two more times and slamming her waist into her rear at the final one. She made sure to fuck her dick into Angel’s cunt hilt-deep and let out a mighty groan of release.

Thick viscous pumps of sperm surged out the head of her length and flooded into Angel’s unguarded womb.

“Ooaaaahhhh!” Angel wailed with her face screwing up in orgasmic delight as her eyes rolled up and tongue rolled out of an open mouth. Her body quivered and shook orgasmically as she milked Ruby’s penis for everything she had to offer. The warmth of her thick potent seed poured into her womb in abundance, over and over again pumps of semen were made from Ruby’s length cementing pregnancy for Angel’s body.

Dozens of wiggling sperm cells slithered towards her unguarded and made immediate contact fertilizing the voluptuous body.

Slowly coming down from their highs Ruby and Angel eventually came down from their climax with the latter slumping down onto the floor passed out like Jeanne. Ruby kept herself hilted inside her letting the last thick remnants of sperm pour out into her pussy resulting in an overflow.

“Mmmnnh, I hope it’s my turn next.” Pyrrha said from afar in a silken seduction voice.

Ruby pulled out of Angel and stood up with a smirk as Pyrrha saw her member still completely erect despite staying messy with cum. The taller redhead had perched herself back on another desk with legs spread wide and fingers diving in and out of her sopping slick pussy. Ruby felt a strong stir of arousal as the sight of her moistened nether lips repeatedly sucking in her index and middle fingers belonging to her right hand.

“It is~,  stay right there because I want to be on top.” Ruby addressed and Pyrrha nodded gleefully spreading herself apart with legs being held up by the ankles with her own hands.

Stepping over Angel and maneuvering her way through desks Ruby arrived at Pyrrha’s spread eagle form with dick in hand ready to penetrate. Ruby grabbed both of her ankles from her hands allowing Pyrrha to move them to her mound and spread open her pussy lips further titillating the futanari girl. Pressing her hips closer and pushing the head of her cock into the spread open vaginal hole Ruby gently eased on in.

“Hhaaaahh….” Pyrrha moaned breathily as she felt her lips spread open to engulfed Ruby’s dick. The petite girl wasted no time in pushing in the rest stretching out Pyrrha’s quirm to tightly constrict around her member. She tossed her head backward off the edge of the desk moaning blissfully as she felt Ruby’s cock fill her up.

Ruby herself let out a shrill moan of budding euphoria for she felt Pyrrha’s moist tight walls cling to her rod tightly. Pyrrha pursed her lips in quivering sexual excitement and instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist pulling her on top of her body in missionary position. Ruby planted her feet into a couple of nearby desk chairs allowing her a solid angle in which to fuck her fellow redhead in. Wrapping her arms around the other’s neck Ruby leaned down kissing Pyrrha fully on the lips resulting in her melting into it by pushing her tongue inside. The two redheads made out heatedly together with arms draped around one another while Ruby sheathed her length all the way inside her body. The felt the redhead’s insides suck her in further and cling tightly to her shaft, squeezing it between moist pulsating muscle.

Ruby had laid with many others at this point, but Pyrrha’s tight pussy was in a class of its own. She guessed her to be some sort of athlete with voluntary control of her lower muscles.

‘Mmmh, she feels so good. My hips are gonna start moving on their own just out of instinct.’ Ruby thought continuing to wrap her tongue over Pyrrha’s as her hips began moving.

Her little butt raised and slumped in a steady gentle pattern causing Pyrrha to moan warmly in her mouth. Ruby started picking up the pace with her body slamming harder down onto her waist with every second resulting in loud slaps of bodies shaking the desk they were on. Wet audible squelching sounds resounded from their union as the desks continued shaking noisily.

“Ah! Ah! Aaahh aaahh! Oohh yes!” Pyrrha mewled out loud as Ruby pounded her body intensely with deep meaningful thrusts touching her cervix every time.

Ruby grunted and rutted frenziedly into the redhead’s pussy creating moistening squelching sounds with every thrust. She felt Pyrrha’s muscles clench down on her meat pleasurably as she held onto her rutting body. Pyrrha’s body shook with the desk as Ruby feverishly fucked her missionary position like a rabbit in heat season, this carried on for minutes more with both redheads pressing their tits together as well as their lips.

Ruby was very eager to suck the saliva off Pyrrha’s tongue as she now ground her waist into her mound feeling her climax fast approach.

“MMnnggh! Haaagghh! I’m coming, Pyrrha! I’m...coming!” Ruby uttered out tossing her head back and letting out a loud moan. She slammed her hips into the taller redhead’s cunt with a final thrust pushing all the way into her womb and letting off!

Pyrrha came right then and there and held Ruby tightly with her ankles locked around her butt. She undulated wildly underneath her as her vaginal muscles began squeezing her dick desperately in a gushing orgasm. Ruby felt the constricting sensation of her insides push her over the edge causing her to cum!

Their bodies shuddered together with orgasmic intensity as Ruby’s appendage throbbed angrily sending thick viscous blasts of sperm straight into her depths. The taller redhead came hard and gushed all over the  other’s waist as her body milked her for everything she had to offer her. Pyrrha’s face smiled widely in a peaceful expression when she the thick warm liquid of Ruby’s sperm invade her depths fertilizing her entirely.

Both girls shuddered together relaxing gradually as one pumped the other full of the essence with loud audible pulsations.

“Ooohhhh...yes…” Pyrrha breathed out as she shuddered to the point of complete rest below the desk with Ruby slumped on top of her panting.

“Haaah, nothing like the first day of school.” Ruby murmured to herself with a peaceful smile as she stayed snug inside the redhead.

All around the classroom the other three girls, whom were likely now knocked up, rested in sweaty messy heaps.

**End of Chapter**

To Be continued….

 

 


End file.
